memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Star Trek (film 2009)
Un Romulien nommé Nero remonte le temps depuis 2387 pour se venger de Spock. Son arrivée en 2233 entraine toute une série de modifications de la ligne temporelle originelle, notamment la destruction de l' et la mort du lieutenant George Kirk. 25 ans plus tard, l'insouciant James Tiberius Kirk et le jeune Spock, à bord de l' , s'opposeront à Nero pour sauver la Fédération... Résumé Production Premiers projets Malgré l'échec commercial du film et l'échec d'audience de la série Star Trek: Enterprise, un projet de 11ème film est rapidement envisagé, confirmé par Rick Berman (producteur exécutif de la franchise) dès 2003. Le projet retenu semblait, à cette époque, être une préquelle à TOS située après ENT. L'histoire semblait impliquer les Romuliens et aucun personnage connu n'était censé faire d'apparitions. En 2005, le scénariste Eric Jendresen est engagé pour écrire un scénario centré sur les Guerres Romuliennes des années 2150 et la création de la Fédération des Planètes Unies. Mais en 2006, des rumeurs ne tardent pas à annoncer l'annulation de ce projet, dont le titre provisoire était "Star Trek: The Beginning". Projet de J.J. Abrams En avril 2006, Paramount annonce finalement que J.J. Abrams sera co-scénariste, producteur et réalisateur du 11ème film Trek, prévu pour 2008. De nombreuses rumeurs ont fait état de la présence de William Shatner et de Leonard Nimoy dans le film et que l'histoire serait centré sur la jeunesse de James T. Kirk et Spock. Les premières informations officielles ont confirmé la présence de Nimoy, mais pas de Shatner, qui a évoqué, à plusieurs reprises, sa frustration de ne pas figurer dans le casting (cette absence est certainement liée à la mort de Kirk dans ). En septembre 2008, Abrams et Roberto Orci ont révélé qu'une scène avait, cependant, été écrite pour insérer Shatner dans le film, sous la forme d'un caméo. ° Ce dernier a, toutefois indiqué qu'on ne lui a pas offert le moindre rôle dans le film. ° Le film évoquera la formation de l'équipage légendaire de l' . De jeunes acteurs ont été recrutés pour incarner les héros de Star Trek: The Original Series (Spock, Kirk, McCoy, Scotty, Sulu, Chekov et Uhura) et d'autres personnages déjà cités dans la saga (Amanda Grayson, George Samuel Kirk, Christopher Pike, Sarek, ...). Tournage Le tournage du film a démarré le 7 novembre 2007, malgré la grève de la Writers Guild of America. Pendant les 3 mois de grève, aucun script ne peut être modifié. Bien qu'Abrams se soit plaint de ne pas pourvoir ajouter de nouveaux dialogues, la grève n'a pas affecté sérieusement la production du film. Plusieurs personnalités ont visité les plateaux de tournage, notamment Tom Cruise, Steven Spielberg, Harrison Ford, T. J. Miller, Ben Stiller, Jonathan Frakes, Ronald D. Moore, Nichelle Nichols et Walter Koenig. Après 141 jours de tournage, le tournage de l'équipe principale s'est terminé le 27 mars 2008. Bandes-annonces Le premier trailer du film, tourné en octobre et terminé le 30 novembre 2007, fut diffusé, pour la première fois, le 18 janvier 2008 au cinéma (lors de la sortie de "Cloverfield" produit par Abrams) et le 21 janvier 2008 sur le site officiel du film. Ce teaser présente la construction de l'USS Enterprise sur Terre. On peut notamment y entendre les discours de JFK et la voix de Leonard Nimoy citant le fameux "Space... the final frontier.". Le teaser se termine par les phrases "Under Construction" et "Christmas 2008". Cependant, la date de sortie, initialement prévue le 25 décembre 2008 a été repoussée au 8 mai 2009. Le second trailer projeté pour la première fois, le 14 novembre 2008 au cinéma (lors de la sortie de "Quantum of Solace (James Bond 007)") et le 17 novembre 2008 sur le site officiel du film, présente des images du film et des nouveaux acteurs. Affiches Image:Poster film ST11 teaser.jpg|Première affiche teaser Image:Poster film ST11 teaser 2008.jpg|Seconde affiche teaser Image:Poster film ST11 teaser Vegas.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2007 Image:Poster film ST11 teaser 2009.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de Wondercon en janvier 2008 Image:Bana Comic-Con poster.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego Image:Saldana Comic-Con poster.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego Image:Quinto Comic-Con poster.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego Image:Pine Comic-Con poster.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego Image:Cho Vegas Con poster.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2008 Image:Pegg Vegas Con poster.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2008 Image:Urban Vegas Con poster.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2008 Image:Yelchin Vegas Con poster.jpg|Affiche présentée lors de la convention Star Trek de Las Vegas en 2008 Image:Poster film ST11 teaser Comic Con.jpg|Affiche diffusée lors du ComicCon 2008 à San Diego File:Star Trek XI crew banner.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma équipage (nov 2008) Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Pine.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma Kirk (nov 2008) Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Quinto.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma Spock (nov 2008) Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Saldana.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma Uhura (nov 2008) Image:Trek 2009 theatrical teaser poster, Bana.jpg|Affiche teaser cinéma Nero (nov 2008) Image:ST09 UK theatrical poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma UK (mars 2009) Image:ST09 UK theatrical poster variant.jpg|Affiche cinéma UK (mars 2009) Image:ST09 Spain theatrical poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma Espagne (mars 2009) File:Star Trek poster.jpg|Affiche cinéma USA (mars 2009) Post-production Fin décembre 2008, il fut annoncé que les opérations de montage et de mixage sonore étaient terminées, mettant fin à 9 mois de post-production. Merchandising * Comics "Star Trek: Countdown" - Préquelle * Comics "When Worlds Collide: Spock Confronts the Ultimate Challenge" - Évènement qui se déroule pendant le film. * Comics "Star Trek: Nero" - Évènement qui se déroule pendant le film. * Roman "Star Trek (roman 2009)" - La novélisation du film. Personnel de production ;Acteurs ;Cascadeurs *Trace Cheramie *Terry Jackson *Jace Jeanes - (Clifton Collins, Jr.) *Lauren Kim - Personnel de l'USS Kelvin (NCC-0541) *Henry Kingi, Jr. - Personnel du Narada *James Lew - Personnel du Narada *Anthony Molinari - (Greg Ellis) *Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom *Lin Oeding - (John Cho) *Xuyen Valdivia *Webster Whinery, Jr. - (Jimmy Bennett) *Peipei Yuan - (Freda Foh Shen) ;Divers *Alex Acuna - Drummer *Patrick Albani - Camera Production Assistant: Teaser Unit *Tammy Ashmore - Make-Up Artist *Chris Ayers - Character Designer *Wayne Bergeron - Trumpeter *Nick Bergthold - Additional Set Production Assistant *Stephen Bettles - Prosthetic Make-Up Artist *Jason Bonnell - Location Scout (New Mexico) *J.D. Bowers - Make-Up Effects Lab Technician *Doug Brode - Props and Weapon Designer *Arlene "PinkGrip" Brown – Grip *Ryan Bruce - Make-Up Lab Technician *Belinda Bryant - Special Effects Makeup Artist *Jessica Carpenter - Costumer *Ian Chriss - Visual Effects Best Boy Electric: Kerner Optical *Tom Cloutier - Visual Effects Key Grip: Kerner Optical *Kit Conners - Production Assistant *Dan Crawley - Key Technician: Film Illusions *Joan Cunningham - First Assistant Director: 2nd Unit *Roxy D'Alonzo - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Ginger Damon - Hair Stylist *Patricia Dehaney-Le May - Hair Stylist *Natasha Delahunt - Extras Casting Assistant *Bernie Demolski - Visual Effects Best Boy Grip: Kerner Optical *Robert Kato DeStefan - Specialty Costumer: Quantum Creation FX *Jon Donahue - stand-in for Chris Pine *Jed Dornoff - Makeup Artist *Dennis Drozdowski - Special Effects Technician *Kathleen S. Dunn - Accent and Dialogue Coach for Chris Hemsworth *Earl Ellis - Make-Up Artist *Megan Flagg - Specialty Costume Crew: Film Illusions *Nicole Frank - Hair Stylist *Casey Green - Computer/Video Engineer *Greg Haines - stand-in: Ben Cross *Kevin Haney - Background Make-Up Artist *Clayton Haslop - Lead Violinist *Cynthia Hernandez - Make-Up Artist *Teressa Hill - Hair Stylist *Robert Hoffmeister – Visual Effects Artist: Industrial Light & Magic *John L. Jack - Executive Producer: Evil Eye Pictures *Clark James - Special Effects Technician *Rod M. Janusch - Visual Effects Gaffer: Kerner Optical *Derek Johnson - stand-in for Karl Urban *Petra Jorgensen - Second & Splinter Unit day-playing Script Supervisor *Tina Kalliongis Hoffman - Make-Up Artist *René Dashiell Kerby - Makeup Artist *Erwin H. Kupitz - Wig Maker *Colleen LaBaff - Hair Stylist *Fabian Lacey - Concept Designer *Toby Lamm - Special Make-Up Effects Artist *Michelle Latham - Location Manager (Teaser Unit) *Oleg Livits - Assistant to Producer *Andreas Maaninka - Concept Modeler/Designer *James MacKinnon - Prosthetic Make-Up Artist *Geoffrey Mandel - Graphic Designer *Rob McCabe - stand-in for Eric Bana *Tracey McLean - Digital Artist: IMAX Version http://www.traceymclean.com/Resume.html *Ron Mendell - Concept Artist *Bart Mixon - Special Make-Up Effects Artist *Spencer Mulcahy - Visual Effects Dolly Grip: Kerner Optical *Christopher Allen Nelson - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Josh Neugass - Construction Welding Foreman *William Allen Olsen – Propmaker *Timothy Olyphant - Guest Conductor *Rhonda O'Neal - Hair Stylist *Lygia Orta - Make-Up Artist *Garrik Palumbo - additional stand-in for Simon Pegg *Dan Patterson - Character Animator: Digital Domain *Cristina Patterson Ceret - Contact Lens Coordinator/Painter *Tom Piedmont - Digital Plate Restoration *Paradox Pollack - Alien Choreographer and Movement Coach *Barbara Pollastrini - Food Stylist *Bryant Powell - stand-in for Simon Pegg *Emil Richards - Percussionist *Eugene P. Rizzardi - Prop Shop/Special Effects *Walter Rodriguez - Drummer *Mike Ross - Make-Up Effects Lab Technician *Peter Sattler - Graphic Designer *John Savedra - Lighting Electrician *Evan Schiff - Assistant Editor (short-term, during second digital intermediate and mix) http://www.evanschiff.com/Evan_Schiff_Resume_web.pdf *Nathan Schroeder – Illustrator *Bill Spradlin - Lighting Technical Director: Digital Domain *Matthew D. Smith - Additional Second Assistant Director *Mike Smithson - Makeup Artist: Romulan make-up *Robert Snyder - Digital Compositor *Charles Sowles - Costume Props *Brandon Stacy - stand-in for Zachary Quinto *Justin Stafford - Special Contact Lens Painter *Susan Stepanian - Makeup Artist (Hair and Hairpiece) *Lon Strickland - Second Unit Production Assistant *Mike Tsucalas - Set Production Assistant *Benton Ward - RF Technician: 2nd Unit (day play) *Clinton Wayne - Special Makeup Effects Artist *Mario West - Production Assistant *James D. Weston II - stand-in *Catherine J. Young - Make-Up Artist ;Uncredited Proteus FX Crew *Crist Ballas - Special Effects Makeup Artist *Christopher Bergschneider - Mold Maker *Barney Burman - Prosthetic Makeup Designer *Rob Burman - Moldshop Supervisor *Aida Caefer - Hair Stylist Supervisor *Brie Ford - Fabricator *Jamie Grove - Prosthetic Painter *Vincent J. Guastini - Additional Masks *Rufus Hearn - Makeup Effects Lab Technician *Russ Herpich - Makeup Lab Foreman *Jennifer Jackson - Makeup Lab Assistant *Don Lanning - Key Sculptor *Sue La Prelle - Plasterer *Jessica Nelson - Make-Up Effects Lab Technician *Christopher Payne - Makeup Effects Lab Technician *Jenn Rose - Key Mask Fabricator *Thomas Sanders - Makeup Lab Assistant *Ray Shaffer - Makeup Effects Lab Technician *Miho Suzuki - Makeup Effects Lab Technician *Vincent Van Dyke - Sculptor Lab Work *Hugo Villasenor - Shop Foreman *Hill Vinot - Mold Maker *Clint Zoccoli - Sculptor Personnel de production francophone * Paul-Hervé Berrebi (superviseur de la traduction FR) Sociétés de production *Paramount Pictures - Distributor, Production Company *Spyglass Entertainment - Production Company *Bad Robot Productions - Production Company *MavroCine Pictures - Production Company *Industrial Light & Magic - Special Visual Effects *Digital Domain - Additional Visual Effects *Svengali Visual Effects - Additional Visual Effects *Lola VFX - Additional Visual Effects *Persistence of Vision Digital Entertainment - Previsualization Effects *The Third Floor - Additional Previsualization Effects *Kerner Optical - Models and Miniatures *Company 3 - Digital Intermediate *Pacific Title and Art Studio - End Titles & Opticals *Digital Vortechs - Avid Editing Equipment *For Stars Catering - Caterer *Gala Catering - Catering: Second Unit *Chapman / Leonard Studio Equipment - Camera Systems & Cranes *Chef Robért Catering - Catering *Evil Eye Pictures - Additional Visual Effects *Film Illusions - Special Effects *Harlow FX - Make-up Effects and Prosthetics *Level 1 Entertainment - Former Production Company (uncredited; replaced by Spyglass) *Movie Movers - Hair & Makeup Trailers, Production Trailers *Prop Docs - Set Dressing Documents *Quantum Creation FX - Specialty Costume and Prop Weapons *SouthCoastHelicopters.com - aerial photography of Alaska *Tinsley Transfers - Special Make-up Effects Tattoos *Vital Distraction - Previsualization Effects (in collaboration with Persistence of Vision) Incohérences * L'officier Pavel Chekov a 17 ans en 2258, alors que établissait qu'il était né en 2245 (soit 13 ans à cette date). Bien que la chronologie ait été modifiée dès 2233, le recul de 4 années de sa naissance semble concevable, mais cependant étrange. Citations Anecdotes et autres informations * Certains éléments non-canons ou spéculés ont été fixés dans le film : ** L'origine du nom de James T. Kirk est une référence aux noms du beau-père et du père de George Kirk ** Le prénom "Nyota" d'Uhura a enfin été révélé de manière canon. *''' De très nombreuses divergences apparaissent entre les deux chronologies :' ** Dans l'univers originel, le père de James T. Kirk, George Kirk était un brillant officier de Starfleet, qui a incité son fils à rejoindre Starfleet. Mais sa mort à bord de l' a empêché cet évènement. Dans cette chronologie, c'est le capitaine Christopher Pike qui le poussera à entrer à Starfleet. ** L'officier Pavel Chekov a 17 ans en 2258, alors que établissait qu'il était né en 2245 (soit 13 ans) ** L' est encore en construction en 2255, alors que dans l'univers originel, il fut lancé en 2245 sous le commandement de Robert April. La structure générale du vaisseau et de la passerelle est très nettement modifiée entre les deux chronologies. ** James T. Kirk est nommé capitaine de Starfleet dès 2258. Son équipage est déjà constitué de Spock, Uhura, Montgomery Scott, Leonard McCoy, Hikaru Sulu, Pavel Chekov et Christine Chapel. *'Références à l'univers Star Trek :' ** Des scènes représentatives de Vulcain ont été tournées à Vasquez Rocks, localisation régulièrement utilisée ** Les tests des jeunes vulcains sont similaires à celles de Spock ressuscité dans . ** La scène des jeunes vulcains importunant le jeune Spock rappelle la jeunesse de Spock dans . ** Durant la scène de bagarre de bar, Kirk frappe l'un des cadets avec une bouteille de brandy saurien. ** Le nombre 47 apparaît lorsque Kirk roule vers le chantier naval de Riverside (Secteur 47). Uhura évoque également une armada détruite de 47 vaisseaux klingons. Le nombre 47, récurrent depuis TNG, est également un thème récurrent des séries produites par Abrams, '"Alias", ''"Fringe" et "Lost". ** Kirk se cogne la tête dans la navette l'emmenant vers Starfleet Academy, ce qui pourrait être un hommage à Scotty se cognant dans . ** Le jeune Spock indique qu'il poursuivra peut-être le Kolinahr dans le futur, à la manière de Spock Prime dans . ** Durant la simulation du Kobayashi Maru, Kirk mange une pomme. Dans , Kirk croqua également une pomme en racontant comment il a triomphé du test. ** L'Amiral James Komack ( ) est présent lors de l'audition de Kirk au Conseil de l'Académie. ** La navette Moore dans le hangar de l'Académie, est probablement une référence au scénariste/producteur Ronald D. Moore. ** Majel Barrett Roddenberry effectue, pour la dernière fois avant sa mort, la voix de l'ordinateur de bord. Elle avait déjà apporté sa voix à la plupart des productions Star Trek précédentes. ** Sulu indique à Kirk que le sport de combat qu'il pratique est l'escrime. Dans , Hikaru Sulu démontre également ses talents dans ce domaine. ** Le chef-ingénieur Olsen fait partie de la longue liste des redshirts. ** Nero torture Pike avec une limace centaurienne, référence à l'anguille de Ceti de . *'Références diverses :' ** Le ‘Slusho’ est une boisson disponible dans le bar. Il s'agit d'une référence à la campagne internet du film "Cloverfield". La compagnie Tagruato basée à San Francisco est une autre référence à ce film. ** R2-D2, le robot de "Star Wars", apparaît dans les débris du système vulcain. Le cadet Vader assigné à l' est également un hommage à Star Wars. Acteurs / Personnages Personnages principaux *John Cho est Hikaru Sulu *Simon Pegg est Montgomery Scott *Chris Pine est James T. Kirk *Zoë Saldana est Nyota Uhura *Karl Urban est Leonard McCoy *Anton Yelchin est Pavel Chekov Autres personnages dans le premier teaser]] *LaDesha Ard est une cadet de Starfleet *Eric Bana est Nero *Corey Becker est un cadet de Starfleet *Jimmy Bennett est le jeune James T. Kirk *Bill T. Brown est un officier romulien *James Cawley est un officier de Starfleet *Clifton Collins, Jr. est Ayel, général de Nero *Ben Cross est Sarek *Spencer Daniels est le jeune Johnny *Christopher Doohan est un technicien de transport. *Greg Ellis est le chef-ingénieur Olson *Marlene Forte est la chef de la téléportation *Massi Furlan est un lanceur de missiles. *Bruce Greenwood est Christopher Pike *Wyatt Gray est un cadet de Starfleet *Greg Grunberg est le le beau-père de James Kirk *Tony Guma est un tenancier de bar *Jeffery Hauser est un cadet du Kelvin. *Chris Hemsworth est George Kirk *Brad William Henke est l'oncle de James T. Kirk(scènes coupées) *Sonita Henry est ? *Rick Ituarte est ? *James Jolly est ? *Jacob Kogan est l'enfant Spock *Kasia Kowalczyk est une alien sur le Kelvin *Michelle Lang est ? *Pavel Lychnikoff est ? *Paul McGillion est ? *William Morgan Sheppard est ? *Sabrina Morris est une officier de Starfleet *Jennifer Morrison est Winona Kirk *Wednesday Mourning est ? *David Narloch est un cadet de Starfleet *Rachel Nichols est Gaila *Leonard Nimoy est le vieux Spock *Michelle Parylak est ? *Colby Paul est ? *Randy Pausch est ? *Tyler Perry est le superintendant de Starfleet Academy *Jeffery Quinn est ? *Zachary Quinto est le jeune Spock *Lucia Rijker est une officier de communications romulienne *Bertrand Roberson, Jr. est un Cadet *David Rodriguez est ? *Paul D. Rosa est une chef de la sécurité de l'USS Enterprise * Deep Roy est Keenser *Winona Ryder est Amanda Grayson *Paul Sass est un administrateur de Starfleet *Freda Foh Shen est la navigatrice du Kelvin *Faran Tahir est Richard Robau *Darlena Tejeiro est une officier de vol de Starfleet *Scott Trimble est ? *Paul Townsend est un officier de sécurité *Kelvin Yu est un technicien médical Personnages de scènes coupées *Diora Baird est une cadette orionne Références & liens Références *'Galaxie (planètes, phénomènes...)' : Delta Vega (système vulcain), Romulus, trou noir, système de Sol, système laurentien, système vulcain, Terre, Vulcain *'Espèces et organisations' : beagles, Cardassiens, Empire Stellaire Romulien, Fédération des Planètes Unies, Humains, limace centaurienne, Orions, Romuliens, Starfleet, Vulcains *'Personnages' : Archer, Ayel, Pavel Chekov (chronologie alternative), Amanda Grayson, Amanda Grayson (chronologie alternative), George Kirk, George Kirk (chronologie alternative), James T. Kirk, James T. Kirk (chronologie alternative), Winona Kirk, Leonard H. McCoy (chronologie alternative), Nero, Olsen, Christopher Pike (chronologie alternative), Richard Robau, Richard Robau (chronologie alternative), Sarek, Sarek (chronologie alternative), Montgomery Scott (chronologie alternative), Spock, Spock (chronologie alternative), Hikaru Sulu (chronologie alternative), Nyota Uhura (chronologie alternative), Vader (chronologie alternative) *'Vaisseaux et stations' : , , , , , Moore, Narada, , *'Armement et Technologie' : hoverbike, matière rouge, moto, phaser, navette, téléportation, voiture *'Autres' : 47, 2233, 2240s, 2255, 2258, 2387, Amiral, appel de détresse, brandy saurien, cadet, capitaine, chantier naval de Riverside, chef-ingénieur, chef de la téléportation, corvette, divorce, docteur, escrime, Iowa, Kobayashi Maru, Kohlinar, Nokia, officier de communications, officier de sécurité, policier, pomme, premier officier, Riverside, San Francisco, slusho, Starfleet Academy, sunrise cardassien Liens externes * Site officiel du film * Star Trek (film) sur StarTrek.com * * bg:Стар Трек (филм) cs:Star Trek (film) de:Star Trek (Film) en:Star Trek (film) es:Star Trek (film) it:Star Trek (film) ja:スター・トレック nl:Star Trek (film) pl:Star Trek XI sv:Star Trek XI Category:Films